dask'iya'
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: with the newborn army destroyed, everything was supposed to be peaceful. but, the clashing supernatural forces have caused a new enemy to rise, and they're only getting stronger. in the midst of it all, it seems that jacob has imprinted on the one girl that can help them destroy the dangerous creatures. set after eclipse and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**title:** _Dask'iya'_

 **summary:** _with the newborn army destroyed, everything was supposed to be peaceful. but, the clashing supernatural forces have caused a new enemy to rise, and they're only getting stronger. in the midst of it all, it seems that jacob has imprinted on the one girl that can help them destroy the dangerous creatures._

 **pairings:** _jacobXoc, edwardXbella, leahXoc, sethXnessie, cannon._

 _the first bit of this chapter is from the epilogue in eclipse, from then on it's my own idea has been rolling around in my head for a bit, so i had to get it out. reviews are appreciated!_

"Jacob, do you think this is going to take too much longer?" Leah demanded. Impatient. Whiney.

My teeth clenched together.

Like anyone in the pack, Leah knew everything. She knew why I came here — to the very edge of the earth and sky and sea. To be alone. She knew that this was all I wanted. Just to be alone.

But Leah was going to force her company on me, anyway.

Besides being crazy annoyed, I did feel smug for a brief second. Because I didn't even have to think about controlling my temper. It was easy now, something I just did, natural. The red haze didn't wash over my eyes. The heat didn't shiver down my spine. My voice was calm when I answered.

"Jump off a cliff, Leah." I pointed to the one at my feet.

"Really, kid." She ignored me, throwing herself into a sprawl on the ground next to me. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"For you ?" It took me a minute to believe she was serious. "You have to be the most self-absorbed person alive, Leah. I'd hate to shatter the dream world you live in — the one where the sun is orbiting the place where you stand — so I won't tell you how little I care what your problem is. Go. Away. "

"Just look at this from my perspective for a minute, okay?" she continued as if I hadn't said anything.

If she was trying to break my mood, it worked. I started laughing. The sound hurt in strange ways.

"Stop snorting and pay attention," she snapped.

"If I pretend to listen, will you leave?" I asked, glancing over at the permanent scowl on her face. I wasn't sure if she had any other expressions anymore.

I remembered back to when I used to think that Leah was pretty, maybe even beautiful. That was a long time ago. No one thought of her that way now. Except for Sam. He was never going to forgive himself. Like it was his fault that she'd turned into this bitter harpy.

Her scowl heated up, as if she could guess what I was thinking. Probably could.

"This is making me sick, Jacob. Can you imagine what this feels like to me ? I don't even like Bella Swan. And you've got me grieving over this leech-lover like I'm in love with her, too. Can you see where that might be a little confusing? I dreamed about kissing her last night! What the hell am I supposed to do with that ?"

"Do I care?"

"I can't stand being in your head anymore! Get over her already! She's going to marry that thing. He's going to try to change her into one of them! Time to move on, boy."

"Shut up, " I growled.

It would be wrong to strike back. I knew that. I was biting my tongue. But she'd be sorry if she didn't walk away. Now.

"He'll probably just kill her anyway," Leah said. Sneering. "All the stories say that happens more often than not. Maybe a funeral will be better closure than a wedding. Ha."

This time I had to work. I closed my eyes and fought the hot taste in my mouth. I pushed and shoved against the slide of fire down my back, wrestling to keep my shape together while my body tried to shake apart.

When I was in control again, I glowered at her. She was watching my hands as the tremors slowed. Smiling.

Some joke.

"If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah . . . ," I said. Slow, emphasizing each word. "How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him, too."

Pissed as I was, I still felt guilty when I watched the spasm of pain shoot across her face.

She scrambled to her feet — pausing only to spit in my direction — and ran for the trees, vibrating like a tuning fork.

Before she could make it through the thicket, something leapt out at her, happening so fast I almost couldn't comprehend what was happening. One second Leah was fixing to phase, the next she was lying on the ground with ribbons of blood pouring out of wounds on her body caused by the pale blue creature with sharp nails tearing into her skin.

"Leah," I half choked out, and with a slight lunge I phased. Whatever it was had caught her off guard, otherwise I knew there was no way in hell Leah would have let herself become that vulnerable.

Being careful to not hit Leah, I snapped my teeth around the bony body, feeling it crunch under my strength. It fought hard, managed to scrape its nails against the side of my muzzle, but using my paws I ripped it in half, the sound grating against my ears even worse than tearing a vampire apart.

With the creature down, I focused my attention to Leah, who looked to be bleeding out quick next to me. I needed to act fast, and get doc vamp to the rez asap.

I tilted my head back, howled with an urgency that let the pack know something bad was happening. This was dire, and it would destroy Seth, Sue, and Sam if Leah died.

 _What's up?_ Seth. Shit. _Leah, oh my god no what happened?! Fuck, shit, she's dying!_

 _This better be good._ Paul. _Holy fuck._

Both wolves started racing to where I was, but someone needed to get help. Someone needed to call Doctor Dracula and get him over here, because Leah was dying.

 _On it._ Paul raced towards Emily's, because of course he didn't have a phone at his house, and his cell was out of minutes. Besides, he was maybe a wolf minute away from there.

I could hear every wild thought running through Seth's mind and it hurt to my core. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.

 _What the hell even was that?_ Seth exclaimed, watching as my memories replayed.

 _I have no idea._ I shook my head, and then glanced to where I had discarded its carcass. Shock radiated through my form as I realized it was gone. _Where the fuck did it go?!_

 _Someone needs to meet Dr. Cullen at the border._ Sam's voice came into my head, along with Jared and Embry. _Paul and Quill went to go tell Sue._

 _I'll go._ I said, watching as Seth paced over Leah's form, whimpering in pain, unable to phase back. The others were close, it wouldn't be long until they got there, and I was the second fastest next to Leah. By the time I had thought the words, I was already turning and tearing through the woods to reach the border.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Jared watched my memories replay with rapt attention, and I heard Sam echo the same question.

 _I have no fucking idea._ I reply, watching the dirt fly up as I tore through the ground. _It had no fucking smell, and was harder to rip apart than a vampire. And it fucking got away!_

Jared faded out of my head as he phased human, and through Sam and Seth I watched him press towels against Leah's wounds.

The stench of vampire assaulted my senses, and the minute Doc Drac caught sight of me, he took off over the border. I turned on a dime, rushing back to my pack. I noticed he had taken both Edward and Jasper with him.

Once Doc Drac reached Leah, he started taking out various bandages and wrapped her wounds. With a sinking feeling, I realized the wounds weren't healing like usual.

"He needs to move her," Edward spoke. "Do you want to do it?"

 _Yes. Jacob and I will phase back to help Jared._ Sam replied.

He and I phased, and to my surprise Jasper handed us each a pair of basketball shorts. We thanked him, pulled them on, and gently picked up Leah.

Her eyes flung open, tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she let out a pained anguished cry. She struggled against our hold, reaching for her covered wounds.

"Leah, you can't move." Sam told her firmly.

"It burns," Leah gasped out, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets, veins popping out on her face. "It hurts so fucking bad."

Outside the Clearwater house stood Paul, who hurried to open the door once he saw us coming. Sue ran outside, her face going pale when she saw her daughter crying in pain.

"Leah!" Sue choked out, watching as we carried her into the house.

The kitchen table had already been cleared off, so we set her down. Leah passed out once again, falling limp on the table. I had never seen her look so pale.

Doc Drac, Fuckward, and Jasper moved around the table, doc immediately going to work.

"What attacked her?" Jasper asked, his arms crossed.

"I have no idea." I said, thinking of the creature one more time. It was bony, with pale blue skin stretched over the sharp joints, deep set red eyes, long razor claws, and curled horns jutting out of its skull. There was no distinct smell to it, and it disappeared into thin air.

Anxiously, we watched as Doc Drac worked over Leah. Seth had finally calmed down enough to phase back, and he held hands with his mother. The vampire's pale fingers worked skillfully along Leah's wounds, expertly sewing her back together.

Out of all the scrapes, the worst were on her chest and stomach, it was as though the creature was attempting to reach her heart and guts. Being that we had all seen her naked more than once because of our lifestyle, we didn't pay much mind to the fact that she was topless, although Doc Drac managed to keep her as covered as possible.

"These are dissolvable stitches," Carlisle said, never faltering in his work. "They won't affect her accelerated healing process."

"How is she doing?" Sue spoke, her voice shaky.

"Now that I've stopped the blood flow, she's healing. For some reason, the wounds are taking longer to heal than usual," Carlisle replied gently. "She will be fine."

Just as Carlisle wrapped the last bandage around Leah, her eyes flung open. Tears started welling up in her eyes, and she looked at Doc Drac fearfully.

"Leah, how are you doing?" Sam asked, concern evident in his face and tone.

"Piss off," Leah gasped out.

I couldn't help but let out a small snort. At least she was feeling back to normal.

Doc Drac went over her healing instructions with her, and I tuned it out. I was much more focused on what the hell it was that attacked her.

"Jacob," I looked up to see Edward tilting his head towards the door. He moved out of the kitchen, and I followed.

My dad was rolling up to the house, a somber expression on his face. Of course, Edward heard his thoughts.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He knows what attacked Leah." Edward let out quietly, for my ears only to hear. I wanted to roll my eyes, my dad can speak for himself.

"The Soucouyant are back." Dad said grimly, and wheeled himself into the house.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, but for once the mind rapist didn't give me an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**title:** _Dask'iya'_

 **summary:** _with the newborn army destroyed, everything was supposed to be peaceful. but, the clashing supernatural forces have caused a new enemy to rise, and they're only getting stronger. in the midst of it all, it seems that jacob has imprinted on the one girl that can help them destroy the dangerous creatures._

 **pairings:** _jacobXoc, edwardXbella, leahXoc, sethXnessie, cannon._

The flames danced across the ocean, and Blue watched in mild fascination. Although it was around three in the morning, the party didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon. Not that she minds, it gets her out of the house for a bit. Staring into the waves, watching as they crashed slowly onto the sand, made Blue feel peaceful. Even if everyone around her was drunk and loud, the ocean calmed her.

"Blue, you aren't even trying to fit it," Amelia slurred, stumbling over to where the girl was sitting on a discarded piece of driftwood.

"I highly doubt my aversion to getting drunk with people I don't know means I'm not trying to fit it." Blue stated, raising a perfectly done brow. She used to have it pierced, back in the day. Her father didn't approve.

Amelia looked as though she was going to retort with something she would regret when she was sober, but instead turned her head and spewed her stomach contents out onto the ground. Blue wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell wafted over towards.

Perhaps she would find more peace in the solitude of the woods.

Blue pushed herself off the driftwood, ignoring the laughter as people discussed Amelia once again throwing up on the beach. Pulling her sleeves over her hands, she headed for the woods, taking a beat down path as her guide. The noise from the party faded as she delved into the thicket surrounding La Push.

She wasn't really sure why she kept going to these parties, she wasn't much of a drinker, not anymore, and she didn't care for too much social interaction. At times, she felt as though she was on a different wavelength than everyone else. It wasn't like her parents did much to dispel that feeling.

Her parents hated that she had her hair dyed a vibrant electric blue, had piercings and wore dark makeup and dark clothing. Admittedly, at first she did it to rebel, but then she found she quite liked the aesthetic. Her nose had a black hoop in it, her tongue had a silver ball resting on it, her belly button had a black glitter jewel pierced through it, and her ears were filled to the brim with hoops and studs. She had yet to get tattoos, because those were a bit harder to obtain when your parents didn't approve, and you were not yet eighteen.

Only a year and a half to go, and she would be eighteen and ready to move out of their house.

Her dad wasn't so much of the issue as her stepmom, she mused. Really, she made all the decisions and he just enforced them. If there was anyone that truly was on a different wavelength than Blue, it was her. Her stepmom loved drinking, as did her dad. That's how Blue's habit started, back in the day. However, events in her junior year put a stop to that. Now Blue wouldn't touch the stuff.

Now she just goes to bonfires like this and acts like everything is normal. She acts like she isn't a bit fucked up mentally, and isn't scared of what she's seen. What she's done.

An odd crunching noise makes Blue tilt her head towards the brush, watching as it starts to shake like an animal was coming out of hiding. She backed away quickly, not wanting to disturb it.

The first thing she saw was the horns. They curled and gleamed in the moonlight, vicious and dangerous. The odd, bluish grey body was next, with the claws that glinted like razors, attached to arms that moved in slow, jerky movements, like it was unsure of its body. And the smell, oh, god, the smell. It smelt like burning hair, reeked of it, and Blue vaguely remembered her Health teacher telling her that burning flesh smelled the same as burning hair.

It turned its deep set, red eyes on her, and opened its mouth to showcase awful, horrible sharp teeth, dripping with thick globs of saliva.

Blue let out a blood curdling scream, and stumbled backwards, succeeding only in falling onto the forest floor. The creature took that chance to lunge at her, and Blue shot her arms out in a feeble attempt to stop it.

She felt something vibrate through her palms, and with what felt like a bang the creature flung away from Blue. It lunged at her again, and Blue pushed her arms towards it, this time causing a purple flame to burst out of her hands and seem to melt the creatures skin off. As Blue stared in utter disbelief, the thing melted like a plastic doll, right before her very eyes.

How the fuck had she just done that?

Without wasting any more time, Blue scrambled off the ground and bolted back towards the party, her feet pounding onto the forest floor. As she ran, she swore she could again smell the disgusting odor, but pushed herself to keep moving.

No one seemed to notice her re-arrival, even as she burst through the woods at an incredible speed, looking exactly like she had just been through what she had been through. They all were too drunk or high to notice her.

All except Jared Cameron, who was giving her an intense gaze.

Blue scanned the crowd for Amelia, knowing if she found her she could go home. There was no way in hell that Blue was walking back home alone after what she had just been through, no way at all. Although, she wasn't quite sure what a drunk Amelia would do in terms of keeping her safe.

"Are you okay?"

Blue had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Jared until he was right next to her.

"Um, no, not really," Blue let out a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair. She stopped short.

Her palms, which had previously been free of any blemish, now had half of the Quileute tribe symbol in inky black markings. Her hands shaking, she placed her palms next to each other, seeing how they lined up to create the full circle symbol.

"Why did you get that?" Jared asked, his tone now guarded, and when Blue looked up at him, his face was the same.

"I didn't get that, I don't-" Blue had to choke back tears, overwhelmed. "I don't know what's going on."

"What happened in the woods?" Jared asked yet another question, his tone and expression unchanging.

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me." Blue felt a few tears leak down her face, and wiped them away in frustration. She wasn't much of a crier, unless she was overwhelmed or angry.

"Try me." Jared stated, his arms crossing over his large, bare chest.

Blue shook her head, her full lips pressed firmly together. She wasn't going to tell, and risk him telling the Elders she needed to be admitted.

Jared opened his mouth, and shut it again. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Blue," She replied, wrapping her arms around herself. "I want to go home."

"Blue," Jared nodded. "I'm Jared. Would you like me to walk you home?"

She hesitated, but figured the large, possible steroid junkie would offer more protection than drunk Amelia would. "Yes, please."

With that, Blue led the way to her house, Jared following. She didn't miss that way his eyes kept scanning the forest, just as he didn't miss the way hers did.

 **ninjahugger: glad you thought so! Hopefully you think this one is interesting as well.**

 **Alright, so a bit of an introduction to Blue. hopefully you all liked this chapter, and liked Blue as well. Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently Jared Cameron had made it his personal mission to befriend Blue, because the next day at school he wouldnt leave her alone. It was almost like he had been waiting outside for her, the way he caught up to her so fast.

"Hey, Blue, right?" He said in way of greeting, easily matching her stride.

"Uh," Blue blinked, a bit bewildered. "Yeah. That's me."

"I'm Jared," He supplied. "In case you didn't remember."

As if there was anyone in the school that didn't know the names of people in Sam's clique. "Yep, I'm aware of who you are."

"Cool, cool." Jared nodded, and then was quiet, as though he expected her to continue thee conversation. However, Blue had no interest in speaking to him.

"So, uh, how was your weekend?" He asked a bit awkwardly

"There's my first hour." Blue stopped abruptly in the hallway, jerking a black nailed finger at her English class.

"Oh, well," Jared started to say, but Blue ignored him and sat in her seat.

A few others in the class were giving her inquisitive looks, no doubt thanks to Jared's odd obsession with her. Wasn't he dating Kim Conweller though?

Despite her being in the same grade as Jared, she didn't have any classes with him. Considering how small of a reservation La Push was, that was a bit odd, but now she was thankful for it.

Unfortunately, she did have Paul Lahote in her last class of the day. Unfortunately, Jared seemed to have informed him of his sudden interest in her. Which no doubt correlated to what happened in the woods Saturday night, something she tried to push out of her mind. The tattoos on her hands that she avoided looking at made that near impossible. Unfortunately.

"How long do you plan on trying to avoid us?" Paul drawled out, not even giving her a look as he sat carelessly in his chair.

Blue flinched at the way he implied his clique was completely grouped together, as though when you didn't talk to one you weren't talking to the others.

"Who says I'm avoiding you?" Blue kept her voice neutral, even.

"Are you going to talk to me about what happened in the woods?" Paul asked, like he knew the answer already. When Blue didn't respond, he chuckled to himself. "Didn't think so.""Why are you in school today, anyways," Blue couldn't help herself. "Don't you have some eery corner of the reservation to prowl around?"

"Don't you have a patch of woods to go get a tattoo at?" Paul retorted, and although Blue knew her comeback was better than his, she still hated the reminder of what had happened that night.

She spent the rest of the class period ignoring Paul, who kept trying to get her to talk to him. He didn't let up the entire time, and at some point she felt that it switched from truly wanting to know what had happened to simply wanting to annoy the shit out of her.

On the brightside, school would be over within a week, and she could then go back to not being noticed by Sam's clique. Course, it also meant she would be graduating and would actually have to figure out something to do with her life. She really hadn't thought she would be alive for this long.

The minute the bell rang, Blue shoved her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the classroom, leaving Paul behind in the dust. She could make out Jared heading down the hall towards her, and began her signature move of "crowd swimming", meaning she moved in between people seamlessly, effectively escaping Jared's eyesight. And, hopefully Paul's.

Blue hadn't seen Amelia all day, which was odd but not completely out of the normal. Amelia was great at convincing her parents to let her stay home when she was too hungover, faking being sick. Somehow they never caught onto their daughter slowly turning into an alcoholic.

Her absence meant that Blue would be walking home alone, not that big of a deal. Blue had started to drift away from her anyways, due to her no longer wanting to constantly get drunk all the time. She saw it coming, after she stopped drinking. She had bonded with Amelia over their shared love of Fireball, and were known as the power duo at parties. As in, they would beat anyone at beer pong, and outdrink nearly everyone except Paul Lahote and his old friends.

Amelia didn't know the full reason why Blue had stopped drinking. Or why she had missed almost a month of school junior year. And she never asked. So Blue didn't tell.

Her house was empty when she got home. Again, something not out of the ordinary. Her parents both worked in Seattle, and would often stay overnight at their office or be out of town for business trips. Her parents made quite a bit of money, but didn't give much to Blue.

They would take her back to school shopping, kept food in the house, payed for her phone bill, and that was about it. They payed for her to get her license, but didn't get her a car. Once she would turn eighteen, they told her that they would stop buying her the little things they currently bought her. Which was why she worked thirty hours a week at Sue Clearwater's diner.

Her shift started at three and went to nine. School ended at two thirty, so she would always have time to go home, drop her school stuff off, change, and head to the diner. She worked Monday-Friday, and sometimes picked up weekend shifts.

Blue took a granola bar from the kitchen, and headed out the door, locking it and slipping her keys into her black skinny jeans. Sue was pretty relaxed when it came to dress code, as long as you were wearing pants without rips and shorts that covered your ass, with the grey v-neck grey shirt with the diner logo, she didn't care.

Pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket, she smirked when she saw the text on her screen.

 _ **qutie**_ _: u free tonight?_

Smirk still on her face, she texted back, _for you? i guess. im off at 9. pick me up?_

 _ **qutie**_ _: oh u guess? i see how it is. u better b ready._

Blue sent back a winky face, and put her phone back in her pocket after pressing play on blackbear's album digital druglord. By the end of make daddy proud, she was pulling open the door to work.

"Hey Sue," She called to the woman scrubbing the counter in front of the register. She tugged her earbuds out and wrapped them around her phone, setting it in her cubby and grabbing her apron off the hook above it.

"How are you doing today?" Sue's kind eyes met hers.

"Fantastic." Blue replied, swiping her pen and pad from the side of the register.

It was what she always replied with, no matter what. Of course, she was normally lying through her teeth, and Sue normally knew that, but never pressed for information. Sometimes Blue could tell that Sue wanted to talk with her, but they never got the chance.

Being the only restaurant in La Push, the diner was usually fairly busy, but their busiest days were Mondays, Wednesdays, and the weekend.

That usually meant she didn't get a break until her shift was over, and today was no different. Surprisingly, the diner was open until ten, so Blue didn't have to help close up. Plus, she still got a free meal.

"What are you having today, Blue?" Jace, one of the cooks, asked. He liked to flirt with her more often than not, and depending on the day, she'd flirt back.

"What do you wanna give me?" Blue bit down on her lip, a playful edge to her voice.

"The whole world, baby." Jace winked. "I'll surprise you."

Blue winked at him, and sat down at the counter. She pulled out her phone, and saw she had a text.

 _ **qutie**_ _: ill be there at 930_

 _can't wait_ , She replied, and stuck an earbud back in. She hit shuffle on her playlist, humming along to Phoebe Ryan. She drummed her fingers on the table, examining her chipped polish. She hated chipped polish, and she hated the tedious task of fixing her polish. So even though it annoyed her, she would always wait until all her polish (or most of it) chipped off to paint them again.

"Here you are, _hermosa_ ," Jace set down one of his 'special creations', a grilled cheese with chicken strips slapped in. He served it with a side of fries.

"Much thanks." Blue smiled at him, and took a bite of her food. As usual, it was good.

Jace was probably the best cook at the diner, next to the lead cook Victor. He was young too, only twenty four. But Blue was never interested. They did playful flirting, but that was it. Truthfully, Jace did it because he had a thing for her, whereas admittedly, Blue did it for the validation.

She had finished off her fries and half of her sandwich by the time she got a text saying _im here_. She tugged on her sweater, and grabbed the half sandwich off the plate.

"Have a good night," She called before she walked out the door, and didn't wait for a reply.

Like usual, there was the small rabbit waiting out front for her. The drivers side window was down, so she tossed the sandwich through. She knew he'd catch it.

"Your friend still letting you borrow his car?" Blue asked as she sat in the seat, reaching behind for her seatbelt.

Quil Ateara had his mouth full of the food I had given him, so all he could do was nod. Although Quil hung out with Sam's clique, we had been hooking up before he had joined. A few weeks after radio silence, he had finally messaged me again. I didn't ask questions, just as he didn't ask questions. I didn't comment on his appearance, just as he didn't comment on mine.

"He's gonna come get it before you leave," Quil said apologetically. "So I'll walk you home."

Blue shrugged. "That's alright with me."

Quil nodded. Blue half expected him to mention Jared, or ask about the woods, but he didn't.

He rambled a bit about school and she commented on a few things, but they never had any in depth conversations. That just wasn't how their relationship worked. They made out, fucked, and had casual talks. Nothing in depth really.

"My grandpa is already asleep, as usual." Quil said as they pulled into his driveway. He turned the engine off, but left the key in the ignition for Jacob.

"As usual." Blue smiled, and got out of the car.

They walked up to his door, and Quil smacked her ass. Blue looked at him with raised brows.

"You good?" She teased, nudging him with her hip.

"I'll be better when I'm fucking you," Quil said casually, and opened his front door.

Quietly, they took their shoes off and made their way to Quil's room, where he then shut and locked his door. He flipped on his radio, old rock music playing out from the speakers.

Blue took off her sweater, and then looked at Quil with innocent eyes, playing with the edge of her tee shirt. Quil tugged off his shirt, and she admired his defined chest. Whatever had happened that landed him in Sam's clique had made his body ripped. Maybe it was steriods.

Quil crossed the space between them with two strides, and took the hem of her shirt in his hands, tugging it off so fast that it was like she blinked and suddenly she was standing in only her red push up bra.

He pushed her down on his bed and she lost track of time, on the bed with him. She was never there for more than half an hour though, which was fine with her.

She had no romantic feelings for Quil, and he had none for her. There was a time, when they first started hooking up that she did, but she got to know him a bit more and just couldn't see herself with him. Great guy, just not her type.

Blue was lying on Quil's bed watching as he through away the condom when someone knocked on his window, successfully scaring the living shit out of her.

Quil swore, and threw a blanket for Blue to cover herself with, which she did quickly.

"Jake, what the hell," Quil whispered harshly as he flung the window open.

"Quil, what have you been doing?" Jacob's voice was deeper than Quil's, nicer. Blue felt an odd tug towards him. "Where are the keys?"

"In the car, dumbass." Quil reached through the window to smack Jacob, and got his shoulder.

Blue couldn't see him, but she heard his loud, booming laughter. It made her feel warm inside, and she had no idea why.

"Get out of here," Quil shut his window, and turned back to Blue. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Blue said. "Do you think he saw me?"

"What, embarrassed for people to know we're fucking?" Quil teased. "He didn't see you, no."

"I don't like people knowing my business, that's all." Blue assured him, hearing a hint of insecurity behind the teasing tone.

Quil nodded, tugging on a pair of sweatpants. Blue crinkled her nose.

"You aren't going to wear underwear?" She raised a brow.

"No point," Quil shurgged, and then seemed to stiffen like he wasn't supposed to say something.

Blue just shook her head, pulling back on her clothes. She was excited to get home and shower, then go to bed. Suddenly, she was exhausted.

Quil didn't even put on any shoes or socks to walk her home, something that concerned her. But she didn't say anything, because that was their unspoken agreement.

"So, Jared was talking to me about you." Quil started, sounding awkward.

Blue resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Why is he so obssesed with me?"

"No, it's not like that!" Quil hurried out. "It's just that-"

"Shut up," Blue cut him off, her blood cold. She smelled it again. She smelt the burning hair smell, and she could hear something moving through the brush.

"Blue, get behind me," Quil warned, his body tensing.

"Do you smell it too?" Blue stayed where she was next to Quil. She would be able to protect him, even if it scared the shit out of her.

Quil's head whipped around to her so fast she thought he got whiplash. "You can smell it?"

Before she could respond, a rabbit darted out from thee brush, going full speed. Quil relaxed, but Blue didn't, because the smell hadn't gone away, and was getting stronger.

"It was just a rabbit." Quil sounded beyond relieved, and Blue hated to burst his bubble but that was the least of their worries.

Her house was still too far away to go to, and his house was enough behind him that they couldn't get away from the thing fast enough. Even though Blue didn't fully understand what she had done the night before, or what those things were, she could feel in her bones that she could do it again. Her hands seemed to pulse, readying themselves for what was to come.

"Quil, you need to get behind me." Blue's voice was small, but firm. She was scared shitless, the image of the creature was still burned into her mind, but she had to protect Quil.

"Blue, what are you talking about?" Quil was tensed up again, and she could have sworn she saw his muscles twitch.

"Just, trust me." Blue pleaded, and her worst fears were confirmed when she saw the curled horns poke out from the trees,

She could feel Quil start to lunge towards it, but she pushed against him without realizing it, causing him to fling backwards with the odd forcefield she was somehow able to create.

The creature turned its deep red eyes towards Blue, and its disgusting mouth opened to let out a hissing sound. The smell of burning hair was over powered with what could only be described as rotting flesh. It moved to lunge at her, but she was faster.

Blue pushed her arms out and by instinct realized she jerked her fingers towards her, causing the vibrations to flow through her arms and towards the creature, flinging it back. Then, she simply pushed her hands towards it while it was on the ground, causing the bright purple flames to shoot out of her palms. The creature was enveloped in it, and again she watched it melt to nothing.

Blue stood there, shaking. She looked down at her palms, and saw that the half circle tribe symbols had shifted to create full ones on each palm. A lump in her throat appeared, and she wanted to cry.

"Well," Blue turned to Quil, who looked bewildered. "That changes things."

 **stephaneeee: glad you like it so far! hopefully you liked this chapter as well. thank you for your review.**

 **alrightie, so now you all got to learn a bit more about Blue and now the pack is going to find out that she can kill the things. oh, aand she might meet jake next chapter.**

 **i always welcome reviews! any speculations, comments, suggestions make me happy to see! let me know your thoughts on Blue, thoughts on her relationship with quil, what you might think the creatures are, etc!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	4. Chapter 4

Blue was surrounded by at least ten half naked, giant men and didn't know wether to be scared or thankful, so she settled for confused and apprehensive. After all, Quil had just seen her kill something with flame that came out of her fucking hands, so what does that say for her future? Nothing good, that's what.

"What the fuck, Quil?" One of the men snapped out, lowly growling through his words. "You brought your fuck over?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Quil growled back. Blue's cheeks flushed, and she recognized the man to be Paul Lahote, resident hot fuckboy.

"Quil, why did you bring her here?" A different man spoke, his voice laced with authority. Blue saw that all the other men seemed to subconsciously straighten up at the sound of his tone. Great, maybe these giants really were a cult.

"Before you freak out, Sam, let me explain." Quil swallowed hard, glancing over at Blue. "She's the one we've been looking for, Jared was right."

"Why is Jared so obsessed with me, and what the hell did he tell you?" Blue blurted out before she could stop herself, stopping Sam from saying whatever he was about to.

Paul snorted. "You don't know what obsession is."

"Fuck off, Lawhore-te." Blue snapped at him, her anger flaring. The men chuckled, save for Sam and Paul.

"How do you know she's the one?" Sam questioned, ignoring their small dispute.

"Cause I saw her shoot blue flames out of her hands and disintegrate one of the monsters." Quil replied animatedly, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah right, you just want her to be in on everything so you can make her yours," Paul snorted. "Pathetic.

Faster than Blue could comprehend, Quil flew towards Paul with his fist out, ready to hit. Yet somehow Paul managed to dodge the fast throw, laughing all the while.

Blue felt something strange in her chest, she felt that she was supposed to do something to stop the two from squabbling, but she didn't know what. She glanced around, and noticed Sam staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"We'll need to take her to Billy, to be sure." Sam stated.

"Jake's doing patrol at Bella's," One of the men spoke, she recognized him to be Embry Call. "So he won't be there."

"That's fine, if we end up needing him we can get him," Sam shrugged. "I'll fill him in on the way. Quil, you and Seth take my truck to Billy's."

The men nodded, and moved into action, before Blue could say a word, she was left with Quil and Seth.

"I have school tomorrow." Blue tried to argue, knowing it was a weak point.

"Well you won't have to worry about that," Quil put his arm on her back, leading her outside. "That'll be the least of your worries."

Blue wanted to ask what he meant, but got cut off by Seth rambling about how he hoped she was the one they were looking for. He didn't let up with his talk until they were at the small red house, and only quieted down after getting out of the truck.

"Is your name really Blue?" Seth asked, as though he couldn't stop himself.

Blue managed to not roll her eyes, cause the kid was pretty nice. It was just an old question. "Yeah, my parents totally named me Blue."

Seth narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond because Sam stepped out of the house.

"Billy's ready for you." Sam said straight to Blue, and she couldn't help but be a bit nervous. He said it so ominously, and she found herself being slightly scared of Billy, whom she had never met.

Of course, Billy turned out to be a kind looking man in a wheelchair, a large hat covering his long raven hair. His eyes crinkled with his smile as he held a hand out to Blue.

"Billy Black, nice to meet you." He nodded his head.

"Blue." She responded, shaking his hand. They were faintly rough, like they had worked a lot back in the day. She supposed he had, before the wheelchair.

"Blue?" Billy repeated incredulously, shaking his head.

"It's a, it's a nickname." Blue felt a bit foolish saying so, considering she had the feeling this man was rather important.

Billy nodded slowly, as though he were thinking it over. "I s'pose you got it from your hair?"

Blue tugged at her long braid, fingering the blue strands. "I actually dyed my hair to match the nickname. It's my favorite color."

Billy nodded once more, and then his face turned serious. "So, you've encountered the monsters of Daski'ya."

"Uh," Blue blinked. "I'm not really sure what they are."

"Describe them to me." Billy rolled over to the kitchen counter, where he took a steaming mug from the microwave.

"It's got pale blue skin, red eyes, gnarly curled horns, claws, bony and almost a silver blue color." Blue listed off, trying to be as accurate as possible.

"And how do you destroy it?" Billy took a drink from his mug.

"I don't know exactly," Blue fought the urge to fidget. "One minute it was coming at me, the next I flung it backwards and then lit it on fire with my hands."

"And what's on your hands?" Billy asked. She lifted her palms outwards, showing the twin Quileute marks on each hand.

"I got half on each hand the first time I killed one," She said. "And then a full each after the second time."

"How do you feel when you look at these boys?" Billy asked, motioning to the giants crammed in his small room.

Blue glanced quickly, and shrugged. "Indifferent, I suppose."

"No," Billy shook his head. "Look at them, and search."

Although Blue felt it to be a bit ridiculous to stare at the men, she did as Billy said. She studied each boy intensely, and felt foolish. How was she supposed to search? What did Billy mean by search? She shook her head, and tried to concentrate. It was like trying to remember something that was on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't figure it out.

Then it hit her.

Suddenly they weren't just giants standing in the living room, they were glowing figures with silver strands connecting them to her, and beyond the men were giant wolves that she somehow just knew were part of them. She glanced behind herself, and saw a small, sleek auburn colored wolf sitting patiently at the back of her legs. She looked forward, and saw smaller silver strands woven between the men, herself, and Billy. Then she looked down at her hands, and saw they were pulsing with a light blue aura.

"She's the one." Billy's voice broke through her revelation, bringing her back to reality.

"Holy shit." Blue blurted out, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Were we supposed to feel that?" Sam questioned Billy, who looked smug.

"What did you feel?"

Sam glanced at his pack, and then spoke. "I felt a sudden connection to her. Not like what I have with Emily, not nearly close to that level, but I'm aware of her."

The others nodded in agreement, even Paul.

"Exactly," Billy set his mug down. "She's the one."

"What exactly _is_ the one?" Blue spoke up, rubbing her arms. She felt so self-aware that it was starting to creep her out.

"You're the protector of the protectors," Billy shrugged. "You protect them from the things created by our own people to destroy them."

"Are you saying she's more powerful than us?" Paul stated distastefully, looking disgusted.

"No, Lahote, because you're still all the protectors. Except when it comes to Daski'ya'." Billy said matter-of-factly.

"What's a Daski'ya'?" The name rolled off Blue's tongue like a foreign concept, which truly she supposed it was.

"To put it shortly, she was a cannibal ogress. She existed back before the men shifted to wolves, and ate the Quileute children. She was eventually defeated after an older girl outsmarted her, and killed her. But not before she killed many children." Billy explained.

"I don't see how I fit into this." Blue shook her head, feeling exhaustion start to creep in.

"That's because I've given you the short version," Billy replied. "You can receive the long version in two days, at the Saturday night bonfire."

Blue had heard of the bonfires, the Elder bonfires, but knew they weren't open to the public. Only a select few were allowed. How the hell did she become one of them?

"We should probably get her home, Billy," Quil spoke up. "She has school in about six hours."

Billy chuckled. "The rest of you have school too. I'll see you all again Saturday."

Quil nodded and Blue said goodbye, then was ushered out by Quil. They headed for Sam's truck, and Blue nearly melted into the seat from exhaustion. Whatever she had done back there, seeing the strands connecting them all, the auras of the boys, and the wolves, drained her of energy. Which reminded her…

"Why did I see wolves behind all of you when I did whatever the hell that was back there?" Blue left out the fact that she had seen a smaller wolf standing behind herself.

Quil snorted. "I know you're smart, Blue. You'll find out Saturday."

Squinting her eyes shut, Blue rested her head on the window. The next time she opened her eyes, she was already lying in her bed. She didn't even remember entering her house, but decided it was probably Quil.

She already had enough to worry about.

 **Sorry for the late update, a lot of crazy life stuff has gone down! The next update should be sooner, will include some pretty neat stuff ;) sorry she didn't meet jake this chapter, but i didn't feel like it was the right timing.**

 **Let me know what you all think about everything in a review, or anything you've got questions on!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	5. Chapter 5

A loud knocking on her door woke Blue from a short sleep Friday morning, causing her eyes to shoot open and exhaustion to seep into her bones.

"Are you awake?" Her mothers voice was muffled, and Blue found it odd that she was at her door.

"Yeah." Blue sighed, getting off her bed. She grimaced when she realized she was still wearing her diner clothes, and hastily changed into her pajamas- tank top and shorts.

"Open the door," Her mother sounded agitated now. "You know the rule about closed doors in this house."

 _Not like either of you are around to ever give a shit,_ Blue thought to herself, kicking her work clothes off to her dirty pile. Blue didn't understand why her mother didn't open the door herself.

"What's up?" Blue asked, opening the door. Her mother crinked her nose at Blue's appearance.

"Your friends mom called, she was wondering if you had seen her recently," Her mother didn't sound too worried, more annoyed that she had to pass on the message. She was deliberately looking anywhere but at Blue.

"Amelia?" Blue questioned, stretching her arms over her head, grinning inwardly as her mother visibly cringed at the piercing resting in her navel.

"Isn't she your only friend?" The question came as more of a statement, and it didn't seem that her mother meant it to be mean. But it stung.

"Not really, and no, I haven't, but I'll text her and see what's up." Blue rolled her eyes, and grabbed her clothes for the day, making sure her hand tattoos were out of sight.

"Aren't you tired of your phase yet?" It was like her mother couldn't help herself from asking.

Blue bit her tongue, refusing to let the childish _it's not a phase mom!_ phrase escape her lips. "I happen to like how I look."

"Is that a hickey?" Her mother nearly shouted, grabbing her shoulder and examining her neck.

Blue cursed Quil, knowing he had sucked too hard on her neck last night. "Uh, no. Burned myself with a curler."

She hurried past her mother to the bathroom before she could say more on it, and shut the door on her last sentence- " _Clean your room soon!"_ \- then started the shower. She was glad her mother had woken her up early, nearly an entire forty minutes before her alarm, because she needed a shower and she needed to do her makeup today. Everything in her world was starting to twist around, and the one thing that remained the same was her bomb ass makeup skills and edgelord clothing.

She wasn't giving that up.

Hopping in the shower, Blue quickly washed and conditioned her hair, shaved her legs and washed her face, then drowned her body in a minty coconut soap. She was trying her hardest to not dwell on what had happened last night, although it was proving difficult. The faster she dried off and got dressed, the sooner she could lose herself in makeup.

Her outfit consisted of lavender fishnets, a grey plaid skirt, and a mauve camisole tucked into the skirt that showed off her chest with criss crossing straps. In her room were the high heeled ankle boots and grey sweater she would put on before she left the house. Her style frustrated her parents and she loved that.

With her brush she seperated her hair into two sections, and made two dutch braids. It would keep her hair out of the way for her shift later. She sprayed leave in conditioner in the ends, and examined herself in the mirror.

Her braids nearly reached the middle of her back, a feat she was proud of. It was hard to keep hair healthy while dying it an unnatural color. Her russet skin stood out against the lavender fishnets, and the skirt complimented her hourglass figure nicely.

She looked like _that_ bitch.

Picking up her clothes, Blue made her way into her room and dropped them on the floor. Checking the time, she hastily did her makeup and rushed downstairs. She nuked a breakfast hot pocket and slung her bag over her shoulder, and left the house.

"Hey, Blue!"

Swallowing her last bite of food, Blue turned to see Seth Clearwater hurrying towards her. Which was odd, because his house was on the other side of the school and it looked as though he came from the woods, but she decided against mentioning it.

"What's up Seth?" She gave him a wary look, raising a perfectly done brow.

"Just wanted to walk with someone today! Gets kinda lonely walking alone." He replied brightly, perfectly matching her pace.

"Oh, do you normally walk this way?" She decided to play along, tugging her sweater closer to her body.

"Sure do!" He grinned brightly, his white teeth flashing.

"Weird, I would think it would be out of your way. Considering you live on the other side of town." Blue replied nonchalantly, smirking when she noticed his cringe that he quickly covered up.

"I prefer the scenic route." Seth said seriously.

Blue pointedly looked around at their surroundings, consisting of the same greenery that surrounded La Push. "Uh huh."

Seth quickly shrugged it off, and launched into an explanation of the bonfire she would be attending tomorrow. He referred to the group of giants as the "pack", which was another thing she choose to ignore. Considering she could shoot fire out of her hands, she really shouldn't pass judgement onto anyone else.

 **-o-**

Blue's day included her somehow getting walked to and from each class with at least one member of the giants, gaining much unwanted attention from others. She was used to getting stared at for what she wore, whether it be good or bad, but it had never been for who she hung out with. Nearly every class she entered someone would ask her why one of Sam's boys were hanging around her, and she would snapback with a sarcastic comment.

She was relieved when school ended, because she was able to hurry out of the building before anyone could follow her. Part of her didn't want to go to work, she would rather sleep, but she had to make money. Plus, she couldn't let Sue down.

Her walk to work was thankfully lonely. No random giant popping out of the woods to accompany her. Hitting shuffle on her playlist, she had made it through two songs and partially through another -Saddurdaze by The Neighbourhood- when she smelt it. One of the creatures.

Pulling out her earbuds and shoving them in her pocket, she cautiously scanned the surrounding area. Inhaling, she noticed the smell wasn't nearly as strong as it usually was. That however didn't take the edge off.

Following her instinct, Blue walked into the treeline, moving branches out of the way and praying they didn't snag and tear her uniform. A knot forming in her stomach, she realized the scent was faint, meaning the creature was long gone.

So was the owner of the torn up converse lying hidden in the dirt. A torn up converse that was sickeningly familiar, with the _ur mom :-)_ written in her own loopy writing on the edge, nearly covered with dirt.

That was Amelia's shoe.

"Oh, god," Blue's hands started shaking, and she grabbed the shoe and examined it, gripping it as she took in the fact that Amelia might be dead.

Clutching the torn shoe in one hand and her phone in the other, she pressed call on Amelia's contact, listening as the phone rang and rang, until the automated message came through informing her that Amelia couldn't answer.

The panic in her chest was increasing and the only thing that quelled it was going deeper into the forest and trying to follow the scent. In the back of her mind, she realized she should probably have called for Quil to come with her, but at the forefront of her mind the only thing she could think about was Amelia being dead.

As branches nicked and tore at her skin, her converse finding uneasy footing on the uneven ground, Blue realized she hadn't gone this far into the forest before. She couldn't even smell the creature anymore, but felt she had to keep moving. It was only when her skin prickled and she smelt a faint sickly sweet bleach smell that she started to stop and examine her surroundings.

A flash blurred above her in the trees, and the first thing Blue decided to do was drop Amelia's converse, and fling her arms upwards, knocking something down with a loud thump. Whatever it was ran towards her, and Blue pushed it away just as it grazed her palms, shocking her with how cold and hard it was.

Blue readied herself to shoot the flames, but was stopped by a loud, feminine voice.

"Stop!"

A small, pixie-like girl appeared in front of the figure, her hands out in a non threatening stance. Now that they were both still, Pixie could see that she had hit a rather large man with her forcefield. Her face went pale. Had she just exposed herself?

"I'm sorry!" Blue blurted out, her hands shaking. She had no idea how to even begin to explain what she had done.

The pixie cocked her head, and then in a flash disappeared along with the muscle man. Blue crinkled her eyebrows, and was nearly blown over by what seemed to be a stampede of giant horse wolves. She knew she should have been terrified, but something in her was saying she would be okay. The smallest wolf turned slightly to look at her, and somehow Blue felt a connection to her.

Even without being afraid, Blue still ran in the direction she had came from, crashing through the trees and bushes until she finally stumbled out onto the road she had came. It was there that she realized she had dropped Amelia's converse, and it was nearly twenty minutes after her shift had started.

Swearing under her breath, Blue ran as fast as she could to the diner. She was pissed that she had left behind Amelia's shoe, and that she was late for work, and didn't even get the damned creature who had caused Amelia's disappearance. Oh, and nearly killed some random guy and seen wolves the size of horses.

Blue was spilling apologies the minute she stepped into the diner, in between trying to catch her breath from the sprint that had gotten her there.

"Sweetheart, you're fine. What took you?" Sue kindly asked, looking concerned. She swiftly poured a glass of water and guided Blue to sit.

"Got sidetracked." She said breathlessly, gulping down the water. She took a napkin and dabbed at her forehead. She hadn't ran like that in years.

"Everything alright?" Sue pushed, her eyes wise.

Blue shrugged. "Not sure. But I'll find out."  
"You don't have to work tonight, if you don't want to." Sue patted her shoulder.

She stood up, crumpling the napkin in her hand. "I'm good. I'll put on my apron and get started."

Blue spent the night with her mind half at the restaurant, and half out in the woods. She hoped to whatever deity out there that Amelia was alive.

She hoped the sinking feeling in her chest was wrong.

 _ **Hey yall back w another update! Im lowkey in love w this story writers block is just a b sometimes so updates will probably be a lil slow. But! As typical as it sounds, reviews do help me update faster. I love hearing suggestions, thoughts, anything on the stories i write. Next chapter will be the probably long awaited jake chapter. It will be a bit intense my dudes. Drop me a review**_


End file.
